Founder Diaries
by PaintandDinosurs
Summary: The founding of Hogwarts chronicled through the personal journals of the school's four founders. Short chapters.
1. Rowenna

**A/N: Hullo readers! I'm not sure why i'm writing this, but just go with it. Also, if anyone's noticed, I had a summer hiatus. Sorry! That's because I literally forgot I had a ff account. And then my password. High five self.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be here.**

 **Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _From the personal journal of Rowenna Rvenclaw, Order of Merlin, Third Class_

December 3rd

My friends are lunatics. But I actually agree with them. Am I a lunatic?

Lunatic. Noun. [loo-n _uh_ -tic]

a person whose actions and manner are marked by extreme eccentricity or recklessness.

They clearly fit that definition. The boys jumped readily to Helga's idea - were they even thinking? She seems to think we should start a new wizarding schol on her father's land in Scottland. None of us have any experience with either children or teaching. Helga even seems to think that raising a hoard - I mean a _hoard -_ of kittens is the same as teaching and disciplining students, and Godric and Salazar think they can just wing it. I'd drive myself insane before we found a school together.

Helga does have a point, though - wizarding schools do have many faults, but I don't think we should be the ones to do something about it. We have no credentials, no experience. Just because we're respected doesn't mean our school'll be! It's like Axanna Dorgon trying to be an aurour - just because we're good at one thing doesn't mean we can do something else.

I'll try to make them see sense tomorrow, but for now, I must rest. My candle is running low. Maybe sleep will do them too.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that was short. I have a feeling that future chapters will be not much longer. I wanted to say that, if you didn't infer, Axanna Dorgon is a quidditch player, ie not an aurour.**


	2. Helga

**A/N: Hey readers!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be here.**

 **Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _From the personal diary of Helga Hufflepuff, Order of Merlin, Third Class_

December 4

Dear Diary,

After a long discussion at The Blue Pumpkin, I think we've finally convinced Rowenna that this whole school thing is a good idea - under two conditions. Rowenna's always all about conditions, conditions. Ugh. At least she's with our plan now. That's good. I really can't stay mad at my friends for too long. I think it's actually a good thing she's so strict, because the rest of us... aren't.

Anyway, Rowenna said we could form a school, as long as we each took a class in teaching, and we made a list of any defaults in the crrent schooling system, to try to fix. The first one I'm fine with, (although Godric was complaining loudly about it,) and I actually think the second one's a great idea! I taped it in here:

 _1\. Bad school names._

 _2\. Easy to be found by Muggles and the like._

 _3\. No sense of family._

 _4\. Not many elective options._

 _5\. Ridiculous dress codes._

 _6\. Bad lunch menus._

 _7\. Often overflow problems._

 _8\. No required training for professors._

 _9\. Dorms not locked often times._

 _10\. Hallway supervision minimal._

 _11\. Under-equiped often._

 _12\. Only admittance to Purebloods._

 _13\. No pets allowed._

The last one was my addition.


	3. Salazar

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry I took a big break... hehe**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be here.**

 **Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _From the personal diary of Salazar Slytherin, Order of Merlin, Third Class_

December 7

Jounral,

I do presume that my friends will be quite appreciative of my recent acquisition. It was indeed very fortunate that my father was _trying_ to sell his castle at this exact time. I know that Godric will be quite annoyed by the simple fact that he owned a castle at this point in time, but that will be coming from the man who has a pet lion. (I thought it was just symbolic, too. Until he bit me.)

While my friends were busy planning the particulars of the new school, I was out finding the basics of this crazy idea: the actual school building. How can they try to discover how to ethically cook food without an actual building to put the food in? My friends area little crazy. Only a little, save for Godric. I don't even know why I'm friends with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Yea, that was a short chapter. Sorry. I just wanted to put something out there. Also, anyone else ship Godric and Salazar now?**


End file.
